Driver accessories are typically used to interconnect a tool bit to a chuck assembly of a powered drill. Such accessories typically include an input shaft having a hexagonal cross-sectional shape and a recess in which the tool bit is received. The recess includes a corresponding cross-sectional shape to that of the tool bit (e.g., a hexagonal shape). When using the drill and driver accessory in a relatively small area it is often difficult to maneuver the drill into an optimum position for driving a fastener into a workpiece using the tool bit and driver accessory.